<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandpalps and his girl by RosaLeoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429086">Grandpalps and his girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLeoa/pseuds/RosaLeoa'>RosaLeoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Howl's Moving Castle inspired this, Love Conquers All, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Retcon, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Sheev Palpatine Lives, Slice of Life, care for the elders, murderous grandpa, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLeoa/pseuds/RosaLeoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Palpatine had the same destiny as the Witch of the Waste (from Howl's Animated Castle)?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine &amp; Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Hidden Gems</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grandpalps and his girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts">persimonne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her laughter sounds like wind-chimes and seethes into his dreams before waking him up. He dreamed, once more, of the woman he married and his mother's gentle watery smile in their wedding celebration. He dreamed of the children his wife couldn't give him and the thirst of power that consumed him more and more in his path towards the Dark Side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's laugh reminds him of his sister, lost so many years ago, and the pang in his chest when the girl frowns at him is almost the same that Myra could provoque. When he still feared disappointing someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't kill him, she didn't even fight him. When the last Skywalker appeared as a shiny hero to save her, when their hands touched in front of his throne, light shone like never before, casting out all the shadows in Exegol. And, somehow, stripping him of all his power and leaving him just an useless sack of wrinkled skin and brittle bones, who coughs at the weakest of drafts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then… And then she walked towards him, shining like a star, with that huge smile with dimples like his mother's, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hugged him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of you now, grandpa," she even dared to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl brought their biggest enemy in the universe into the home of the Resistance and they all let her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't hurt anyone now, he can't even shower alone," was her reasoning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the worst part was that she was right. She… She was the most powerful manipulator Sheev had ever met. She made Skywalker carry him and clean him at least once a day. They took him to Padmé's old house in Naboo and made him watch while they renovated it, full of giggles and surrounded by droids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates them. He will have his revenge. He will, one day, steal their powers and be the Emperor again, ruling the Galaxy. And the girl… The girl is nothing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will see, you will see when I'm Emperor again..." he threatened her, pointing the knife she had put in front of him to her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she batted his hand without even looking worried, took the knife from him like he was a child, and started peeling an apple and cutting it in small pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't eat this." She raised an eyebrow to his complaint, almost amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need your vitamins, grandpa."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grandpa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's how she called him. She wasn't, in fact, his granddaughter. At least not in the sense people would think of a granddaughter. He tried to create another body for himself, a younger one, and the result was just a weak child he had no interest in and casted him away. The child grew up to be her father. And died by his own orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, by his own fault, the girl was the only person he had left in the Galaxy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't make me. I won't eat it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She popped one of the apple cubes in her mouth and chewed it with a sly smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind eating the apple instead of you, but, if you stop eating, grandpa, we will have to put a feeding tube up your nose and straight to your stomach. Does that sound better for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed at her, angry. He was sitting in the shadows of the courtyard while the young Solo, the last Skywalker, slept on the grass just a few meters away from him. As if she could read his mind, the girl took the knife from his plate, and stood up. She tucked the blanket around his legs a little tighter, humming some dumb song. A strand of her hair escaped her braid and fell over her eyes. Sheev realized that his hand was midair, almost touching it, and changed his mind, pushing her away by her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hate you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he snarled, but she remained unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, grandpa. Let your hate make you stronger. I'll join Ben in our picnic and I'll be back in a bit to see if you ate the apple or if I'll need to call on medidroids about the feeding tube for you, deal?" And then she walked away, like she hadn't just threatened him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't like her, of course not. He didn't admire her negotiator skills or her matter of fact attitude. He didn't feel pride blooming in his chest when he thought about how she finally got the Skywalkers to bend to their lineage. No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated her. He hated her </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he would kill them both. One day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, he eats the damn apple.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>